tibiafandomcom_nl-20200216-history
The Djinn War - Marid Faction/Spoiler
Beloning * 3 * * Mogelijkheid tot het kopen en verkopen van allerlei voorwerpen Benodigde spullen * * Introductie Er zijn 2 kampen tussen de Djinns. De Blue Djinns (Marids) en de Green Djinns (Efreets). Ze zijn al jarenlang verwikkelt in een oorlog met elkaar. Als onderdeel van deze oorlog kopen en verkopen ze sterke uitrusting voor een goede prijs. Ze vertrouwen echter niet iedereen, en daarom moet jij je loyaliteit bewijzen aan 1 van de kampen. Je moet echter kiezen, je kan slechts aan 1 kamp loyaal zijn. Zodra de Djinns je vertrouwen, kun je van dit kamp kopen en eraan verkopen. Methode * Door de straten van Ankrahmun dwaalt een man genaamd Melchior. Praat met hem en vraag naar "Word of Greeting". Hij zal je vertellen dat de Djinns elkaar begroeten door middel van het woord DJANNI'HAH. Je kunt nu beiden forten van de Djinns binnenlopen. Je kan slechts vrienden zijn met 1 factie! Deze spoiler ligt uit hoe je vrienden wordt met de Blue Djinns. Wil je liever met de Green Djinns vrienden zijn, lees dan deze pagina. * Om bij het fort van de Blue Djinns te komen, moet je de helling op naast de Giant Spider, ten noorden van Ankrahmun, hier. * Volg het pad naar het noord-westen, pas op voor eventuele Stone Golems. Loop door totdat je de level 30 Gate of Expertise ziet. * Ga het fort binnen en begroet Umar met het woord DJANNI'HAH (in plaats van "hi"). Van nu af aan kun je gewoon "hi" zeggen * Umar vraagt wat je komt doen, zeg "pasage" tegen hem. Marid Mission 1 * Nadat hij is uitgepraat, ga je naar de volgende verdieping om te praten met Bo'Ques. Vraag hem voor een mission. Hij wil een Cookbook hebben van Maryza uit Kazordoon. Ga naar Kazordoon (als je het boek nog niet hebt) en praat met Maryza in het taverne. Het kookboek kost 150 gp. WAARSCHUWING: Maryza verkoopt slechts 1 boek per character! * Ga terug naar Bo'Ques en geef hem het kookboek. Hij beloont je met 3 Small Sapphires en laat je weten dat Fa'Hradin misschien nog werk voor je heeft. Marid Mission 2 * Praat met Fa'Hradin, hij bevindt zich op dezelfde verdieping als Bo'Ques, buiten op het balkon. Vraag hem om een mission. Hij vertelt je dat je een spy report moet ophalen van een spion die ze hebben in het fort van de Green Djinns. Het wachtwoord is PIEDPIPER. Opmerking: Dit is de eerste keer dat je het fort van de andere factie moet binnendringen. Je kan dit fort niet binnen totdat je deze missie hebt verkregen. * Je moet de achteringang nemen naar het fort, en neem wat Cheese mee. * Ga bij de oase de helling op (hier). * Volg het pad naar het noorden. Ga een paar hellingen op en af totdat je bij de achterdeur komt. Je komt een Wyvern en enkele Lions tegen. * Wanneer je de Hyaenas en de Green Djinn hebt gedood, ga je de trap af. * Hier zitten nog eens 3 [Djinns. Dood deze en begroet de rat Rata'Mari met het wachtwoord PIEDPIPER in plaats van "hi". Vraag hem naar het "spy report" en geef hem de Cheese. * Ga nu met het Spy Report terug naar Fa'Hradin. Hij vertelt je dat je naar Gabel moet, hoger in de toren. Marid Mission 3 * Ga de trap op en praat met Gabel. Vraag hem naar een mission en hij zal je vertellen dat je een lamp van de Orc King in Ulderek's Rock moet halen. * Ga naar Ulderek's Rock (Orc Fortres) en praat met de Orc King. Om zijn kamer binnen te komen moet je minimaal level 40 zijn. * Wanneer je nog niet met hem gesproken hebt, moet je oppassen. Zodra je hem begroet, summont hij 2 Orc Warlords, 2 Orc Leaders en 4 Slimes. Vraag hem naar de lamp, zeg dat je Malor wil opsluiten. Opmerking: De veiligste manier om dit te doen (op PVP werelden) is door een Poison Bomb onder de Orc King te gooien. * Neem de lamp mee het fort van de Green Djinns en ga Malors persoonlijke slaapkamer binnen. Je moet weer via de achteringang naar binnen en naar de bovenste verdieping gaan. Er komen steeds meer Green Djinns en Efreets terwijl je omhoog gaat. Een Dwarven Ring wordt zeker aangeraden, en een goede blocker helpt altijd. * Wanneer je in de slaapkamer bent, moet je de lamp "Usen" op de lamp naast zijn bed. Er komt nu een lamp onder jou te liggen, deze mag je houden. * Ga terug naar Gabel en vertel hem dat je klaar bent met je mission. Je kunt nu voorwerpen verkopen aan de Blue Djinns, en ook voorwerpen van ze kopen. Gesprekken Marid Mission 1 * Melchior in Ankrahmun Speler: hi Melchior: Greetings, Speler. I do not see your face, but I can read a thousand things in your voice! Speler: ord of greeting Melchior: The djinns have an ancient code of honour. This code includes a special concept of hospitality. Anybody who utters the word of greeting must not be attacked even if he is an enemy. Well, at least that is what the code says. ... Melchior: I have found out, though, that this does not work at all times. There is no point to say the word of greeting to an enraged djinn. ... Melchior: I can tell you the word of greeting if you're interested. It is DJANNI'HAH. Remember this word well, stranger. It might save your life one day. ... Melchior: And keep in mind that you must choose sides in this conflict. You can only follow the Efreet or the Marid - once you have made your choice there is no way back. I know from experience that djinn do not tolerate double-crossing. Speler: bye Melchior: Farewell, stranger. May Uman the Wise guide your steps in this treacherous land. * Umar Speler: DJANNI'HAH Umar: Whoa? You know the word! Amazing, Speler! ... Umar: I should go and tell Fa'Hradin. ... Umar: Well. Why are you here anyway, Speler? Speler: passage Umar: If you want to enter our fortress you have to become one of us and fight the Efreet. ... Umar: So, are you willing to do so? Speler: yes Umar: Are you sure? You pledge loyalty to king Gabel, who is... you know. And you are willing to never ever set foot on Efreets' territory, unless you want to kill them? Yes? Speler: yes Umar: Oh. Ok. Welcome then. You may pass. ... Umar: And don't forget to kill some Efreets, now and then. Speler: bye Umar: Aaaa -tention!. * Bo'Ques Speler: hi Bo'Ques: Hey! A human! What are you doing in my kitchen, Speler? Speler: mission Bo'Ques: My collection of recipes is almost complete. There are only but a few that are missing. ... Bo'Ques: Hmmm... now that we talk about it. There is something you could help me with. Are you interested? Speler: yes Bo'Ques: Fine! Even though I know so many recipes, I'm looking for the description of some dwarven meals. ... Bo'Ques: So, if you could bring me a cookbook of the dwarven kitchen I will reward you well. Speler: cookbook Bo'Ques: Do you have the cookbook of the dwarven kitchen with you? Can I have it? Speler: yes Bo'Ques: The book! You have it! Let me see! ... Bo'Ques: Dragon Egg Omelette, Dwarven beer sauce... it's all there. This is great! Here is your well-deserved reward. ... Bo'Ques: Incidentally, I have talked to Fa'Hradin about you during dinner. I think he might have some work for you. Why don't you talk to him about it? Speler: bye Bo'Ques: Goodbye. I am sure you will come back for more. They all do. Marid Mission 2 * Fa'Hradin, eerste bezoek Speler: hi Fa'Hradin: Aaaah... what have we here. A human - interesting. And such an ugly specimen, too... All right, human Speler. How can I help you? Speler: mission Fa'Hradin: I have heard some good things about you from Bo'Ques. But I don't know. ... Fa'Hradin: Well, all right. I do have a job for you. ... Fa'Hradin: In order to stay informed about our enemy's doings, we have managed to plant a spy in Mal'ouquah. ... Fa'Hradin: He has kept the Efreet and Malor under surveillance for quite some time. ... Fa'Hradin: But unfortunately, I have lost contact with him months ago. ... Fa'Hradin: I do not fear for his safety because his cover is foolproof, but I cannot contact him either. This is where you come in. ... Fa'Hradin: I need you to infiltrate Mal'ouqhah, contact our man there and get his latest spyreport. The password is PIEDPIPER. Remember it well! ... Fa'Hradin: I do not have to add that this is a dangerous mission, do I? If you are discovered expect to be attacked! So goodluck, human! Fa'Hradin: Farewell, human. * Rata'Mari Speler: PIEDPIPER Rata'Mari: Meep? I mean - hello! Sorry, Speler... Being a rat has kind of grown on me. Speler: spy report Rata'Mari: You have come for the report? Great! I have been working hard on it during the last months. And nobody came to pick it up. I thought everybody had forgotten about me! ... Rata'Mari: Do you have any idea how difficult it is to hold a pen when you have claws instead of hands? ... Rata'Mari: But - you know - now I have worked so hard on this report I somehow don't want to part with it. Atleast not without some decent payment. ... Rata'Mari: All right - listen - I know Fa'Hradin would not approve of this, but I can't help it. I need some cheese! I need it now! ... Rata'Mari: And I will not give the report to you until you get me some! Meep! Speler: spy report Rata'Mari: Ok, have you brought me the cheese, I've asked for? Speler: yes Rata'Mari: Meep! Meep! Great! Here is the spyreport for you! Rata'Mari: Meep! * Fa'Hradin, tweede bezoek Speler: hi Fa'Hradin: Aaaah... what have we here. A human - interesting. And such an ugly specimen, too... All right, human Speler. How can I help you? Speler: mission Fa'Hradin: Did you already retrieve the spyreport? Speler: yes Fa'Hradin: You really have made it? You have the report? How come you did not get slaughtered? I must say I'm impressed. Your race will never cease to surprise me. ... Fa'Hradin: Well, let's see. ... Fa'Hradin: I think I need to talk to Gabel about this. I am sure he will know what to do. Perhaps you should have aword with him, too. Speler: bye Fa'Hradin: Farewell, human. I will always remember you. Unless I forget you, of course. Marid Mission 3 * Gabel, eerste bezoek Speler: hi Gabel: Welcome, human Speler, to our humble abode. Speler: mission Gabel: Sooo. Fa'Hradin has told me about your extraordinary exploit, and I must say I am impressed. ... Gabel: Your fragile human form belies your courage and your fighting spirit. ... Gabel: I hardly dare to ask you because you have already done so much for us, but there is a task to be done, and I cannot think of anybody else who would be better suited to fulfill it than you. ... Gabel: Think carefully, human, for this mission will bring you into real danger. Are you prepared to do us that final favour? Speler: yes Gabel: All right. Listen! Thanks to Rata'Mari's report we now know what Malor is up to: he wants to do to me what I have done to him - he wants to imprison me in Fa'Hradin's lamp! ... Gabel: Of course, that won't happen. Now, we know his plans. ... Gabel: But I am aiming at something different. We have learnt one important thing: At this point of time, Malor does not have the lamp yet, which means it is still where he left it. We need that lamp! If we get it back we can imprison him again! ... Gabel: From all we know the lamp is still in the Orc King's possession! Therefore I want to ask you to enter thewell guarded halls over at Ulderek's Rock and find the lamp. ... Gabel: Once you have acquired the lamp you must enter Mal'ouquah again. Sneak into Malor's personal chambersand exchange his sleeping lamp with Fa'Hradin's lamp! ... Gabel: If you succeed, the war could be over one night later! I and all djinn will be in your debt forever! May Daraman watch over you! Speler: bye Gabel: Farewell, stranger. May Uman open your minds and your hearts to Daraman's wisdom! * De Orc King Speler: hi The Orc King: Arrrrgh! A dirty paleskin! To me my children! Kill them my guards! ---- Speler: hi The Orc King: Harrrrk! You think you are strong now? You shall never escape my wrath! I am immortal! Speler: lamp The Orc King: I can sense your evil intentions to imprison a djinn! You are longing for the lamp, which I still possess. ... The Orc King: Who do you want to trap in this cursed lamp? Speler: malor The Orc King: I was waiting for this day! Take the lamp and let Malor feel my wrath! Speler: bye The Orc King: We will meet again. * Gabel, tweede bezoek Speler: hi Gabel: Welcome, human Speler, to our humble abode. Speler: mission Gabel: Have you found Fa'Hradin's lamp and placed it in Malor's personal chambers? Speler: yes Gabel: Daraman shall bless you and all humans! You have done us all a huge service! Soon, this awful war will be over! ... Gabel: Know, that from now on you are considered one of us and are welcome to trade with Haroun and Nah'bob whenever you want to! Gabel: Farewell, stranger. May Uman open your minds and your hearts to Daraman's wisdom! Speler: bye Gabel: Farewell, stranger. May Uman open your minds and your hearts to Daraman's wisdom!